Like I Love You
by Endless Despair
Summary: Is a villian in love with Starfire? Will he be able to compete with Robin's love for her? Can she handle the two, or will she shatter into a million little pieces? I'm not good at summaries or ratings. blah. just read please!
1. I've Been Waiting

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Teen Titans. I wish I did. But this is just the product of too much coffee and sushi!!! Teehee! _

_**A/N:** The song featured here is Maps by Yeah Yeah Yeahs._

_**Like I Love You**_

_By:_

_Endless Despair_

_Chapter 1 – I've Been Waiting_

_

* * *

_

_Pack up_

_I'm straight_

_Enough_

_Oh, say say say_

_Oh, say say say_

_Oh, say say say_

_Oh, say say say_

_Oh, say say say_

Starfire stared out the window of the Teen Titans tower, lost in her own thoughts. She looked so gloomy, her gaze fixed on a nearby building, its lights bright, contrasting to the dark sky. The team had just gotten back from a very... disturbing call. She wondered what happened. It was all blurry to her. She could remember it, but it was almost as if she didn't want to remember it. Her eyes closed as she replayed the scene in her mind.

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you.  
Wait, they don't love you like I love you.  
Maps... Wait!  
They don't love you like I love you..._

_

* * *

_

_**Flashback:**_

_A blast of green energy flew from Starfire's fingers toward the shaded enemy. No one in the team knew who, or what, 'it' was, only that 'it' had been attempting to steal a very, very valuable gem. Cyborg tumbled out of the way from a flying object from 'it'. He fired blasts, but none of them hit. 'It' was too stealthy and quick. 'It' zipped behind Cyborg, attacking with such power that Cyborg was rendered helpless. Robin came flying toward 'it', planning to hurt 'it' for what happened to Cyborg, but 'it' was too quick for him. Robin was also down in a matter of seconds. 'It' emitted a red beam from his palm, blasting at Raven and Beast Boy. It was so powerful that it knocked them out. Starfire gasped at the damage 'it' had done; the majority of the team was defeated in mere minutes! She looked back to where 'it' was, but saw nothing. She was suddenly hit in the back by the red beam. She cried out in anguish, pain searing through her body, the redness circling her. 'It' slowly lowered her to the ground, then moved forward to snake 'its' arms around her body. 'It' whispered softly in her ear as she stayed motionless, paralyzed. _

_Made off  
Don't stray  
My kind's your kind  
I'll stay the same_

"_I've been watching you, Starfire. I've been waiting for you... I know **everything** about you.__ You don't know how long I've watched you. How much I've wanted to feel you in my arms." At those words she whimpered. "No, no, shh. I'll do no more to harm you or your friends. Just meet me at the base of your tower tomorrow night. Be there, or I will do something...something you won't like at all..." he finished, releasing her and jumping away. She turned to stare his way, and then gave herself a mental slap. She ran over to her friends, helping them, waking them up. She said not a word as they went back to their tower._

_

* * *

_

_Pack up  
Don't stray  
Oh, say say say  
Oh, say say say_

She pondered upon this scene, replaying it over and over in her mind. _Should I go...? _She asked herself. _What if it's just a trick? Should I tell the others?_ She opened her eyes and stared out the window once more.

_Wait! They don't love you like I love you.  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you.  
Maps... Wait!  
They don't love you like I love you...  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you.  
Maps... Wait!  
They don't love you like I love you..._

Robin walked into the room, standing by the doorframe and watching Starfire. _She's been like that for 2 hours now. What happened there?_ his mind questioned. He walked up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Starfire... It's late. You should get some sleep..." he said softly, looking at her concerned.

_Wait! They don't love you like I love you.  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you.  
Maps... Wait!  
They don't love you like I love you...  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you.  
Maps... Wait!  
They don't love you like I love you..._

Starfire snapped her head toward him, his words finally sinking in. She looked to the clock, then nodded and looked back to him. "Yes, I think it is time to go to sleep. I must get some good rest," she said softly, her voice slightly wavering. She stood up and walked off to bed, Robin looking after her, a deep frown on his face.

* * *

Yay!!! Reviews plz! I updated a little. Changed some things. . ;; Hehe.


	2. Something Isn't Right

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Teen Titans. I only wish. Maybe uhh... whoever made it will give it to me! Yeah. That would rock._

_Yeah! You guys reviewed! I hope that this one is as good as the last one. This is only my second fic. -sigh- I can't write long stories. But I'll try for my loyal fans._

_Inside Voice: HA! Loyal fans? They only read this because it has "love" in the title._

_Endless: Huh uh! They love me!!!! And my fic is good!!! Right? -looks to the people standing around-_

_Fans: Uhh... huh? OH yeah! We love you Endless!!!!_

_Endless: Told you!!!!! -blows raspberry-_

_Inside Voice: -grumble- Fine. But you don't get any sushi tonight._

_Endless: Nooooooo!!!!! -Falls over, all dead-like-_

_Inside Voice: Umm...well... Since she's down... The song featured here is Predictable by Good Charlotte. -bow- Ok! Now do I get a horde of fans?! -looks around- -crickets chirp- So uncool._

_Chapter 2 – Something Isn't Right_

* * *

_Something isn't right...  
I can feel it again, feel it again.  
This isn't the first time  
That you left me waiting.  
Sad excuses and false hopes high.  
I saw this coming still I don't know why...  
I let you in..._

Starfire walked groggily out of her room. She hadn't slept much at all that night. Thoughts had plagued her once-loved sleep. When she did sleep she kept dreaming of that man. _I wonder what his name is..._she thought, and then shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking like that. Falling for a villain...would not be right. _But his voice..._a voice in her head spoke. She shook her head harder. No! She mustn't think of that! Clearing her head (partly) of such thoughts, she shuffled into the kitchen. Both Robin and Raven were in there, speaking in hushed voices. Starfire heard some of it.

"I'm worried though...She hasn't been herself. Could it have had something to do with last night?" Robin said quietly.

"I don't know. You should ask her," Raven replied. She looked past Robin, noticing Starfire. "As a matter of fact, here she is now. Good morning, Starfire."

Starfire raised an eyebrow to that last comment. "Um... Good morning, Raven." Raven never normally said anything to her, or at least anything with the word 'good'. She shrugged it off and moved toward the refrigerator. Grabbing a glass, she poured herself some orange juice.

_I knew it all along.  
You're so predictable.  
I knew something would go wrong. (Something's always wrong.)  
So you don't have to call,  
or say anything at all.  
So predictable. (So predictable!)_

Robin looked at Starfire, then back to Raven. He made a little shoo-shoo motion with his hands toward her. Raven took his hint and stood up. "I uh... have to go to my room," she said and walked off. With her departure, Robin turned to Starfire. "Star... can I talk to you?" he questioned.

_So take your empty words, your broken promises,  
and all the time you stole, 'cause I am done with this.  
I can give it away, give it away.  
I'm doin' everything I should've,  
and now I'm makin' a change._

_I'm living the day.  
I'm giving back what you gave me.  
I don't need anything._

Starfire nodded and walked over to a chair near him. "What is it that you want, Robin?" she inquired curiously. She sipped her orange juice daintily, not exactly wanting it now, but forcing herself to drink it. A hundred thoughts ran through her head as to why he would want to talk to her. _Goodness, Starfire. Must Robin have a reason to talk to you?_ she thought.

_I knew it all along.  
You're so predictable.  
I knew something would go wrong. (Something's always wrong.)  
So you don't have to call,  
or say anything at all.  
So predictable. (So predictable!)_

Robin smiled at her and took one of her hands after she set her cup down. "Star...what happened last night? We were all knocked out and couldn't see what happened. Why did you let that... thing get away?" Robin's smile faded as he asked those questions. He hated to interrogate the one person that he might...love, but it had to be done. Who better than him to ask her?

_Everywhere I go,  
Everyone I meet,  
Every time I try to fall in love,  
They all want to know why I'm so broken.  
Why am I so cold?  
Why I'm so hard inside.  
Why am I scared?  
What am I afraid of?  
I don't even know._

Starfire thought worriedly on the questions that he asked. How would she be able to answer him? She remembered something...that man said as he ran away last night. '_Don't tell anyone..._' was what he said. Should she tell? What if that villain was watching? Her thoughts were so hard on her that she grabbed her head as a headache overtook her. "Oh!" she exclaimed, knocking over her orange juice.

_This story's never had an end.  
I've been waiting,  
I've been searching,  
I've been hoping,  
I've been dreaming you would come back.  
But I know the ending of this story.  
You're never coming back!  
Never...never...never...never..._

Robin jumped out of his seat and looked concernedly at her. "Star? Are you alright? What's wrong?" he almost yelled. Starfire couldn't take the questioning. "Stop asking me questions!!" she said in a louder voice than he. She jumped up and stormed out of the room, and all the way out of the tower. Robin stared at the doorway, wondering why she was so tense. She flew into the woods, feeling as if she could think while she was surrounded by nature. She sat at the base of a tree, bringing her knees up to her chest, resting her head on her knees. She closed her eyes, listening intently to the sounds of nature. Moments later, she heard a twig snap and her head flew up.

"So...Starfire...We meet again. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me."

* * *

_Oh goodness!!! I finished it! In one night! It probably sucks. I'm surprised I got this much out. Mind reviewing? I'd love it! Suggest some things for the story! Maybe I'll use them in the next chapter. -wink-_

_Inside Voice: Oh no. There she goes again._

_Endless: -smacks the voice- Shush. I'm having a happy time here! Go away!_

_Inside Voice: -rubs head- Ow.. for that.. you get no coffee, either!!_

_Endless: Noooooooo!!!!!!! -falls over dead-like again-_


	3. All I Ever Wanted

**Disclaimer:**_ Look in past chapters for this stuff._

_Endless: Woohoo! Chapter 3! It's been so long since I've even thought of updating this!_

_Vyxen: Um, yeah. You've been too caught up in boy stuff!_

_Endless: HEY! STFU. My boys love me._

_Vyxen: Oh yeah, sure. That's why they **RUN** **CHAIRS INTO YOU**!!!_

_Endless: -punch- Shut up. I'll run a chair into you!!!_

_Inside Voice: Girls! Stop it! You're so violent. -.-_

_Endless and Vyxen: It's her fault!!! –pause- Stop copying me! –pause- shut up!_

_Both: Jimmy crack corn and I don't care! XD_

_Inside Voice: -Sigh- What am I going to do with you two...?_

_**Chapter 3 – All I Ever Wanted**_

_

* * *

_

_Let me wake up in your arms...  
Hear you say it's not alright...  
Let me be self dead and gone...  
So far away from life.  
Close my eyes.  
Hold me tight.  
And bury me deep inside your heart._

"So...Starfire...We meet again. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me," the young man said as he walked from behind a tree.

Since it was broad daylight, Starfire could see all of his features clearly. She stared at him, unsure if she should run or stay. She winced as her headache came back. _I shouldn't think so much... It's hurting my head,_ she thought silently. Choosing to stay, she took in his appearance.

_All I ever wanted was you, my love...  
You...all I ever wanted is you, my love.  
You're all I ever wanted, just you._

He was tall. Maybe about 6'2". In the light he looked like he was 17.He had shoulder-length black hair that shone brightly in the sun, cut at jagged edges. His face was sculpted very nicely, giving him a kind of 'perfect' look. Starfire knew he wasn't perfect, though. Perfect people aren't thieves. She continued to look over him. He had a nice body, he looked strong, but not in a heavyweight wrestler type. She looked back up at him, sadly admitting that he was pretty 'cute'.

The thing that caught her eye most was his striking grey eyes. She could very well stare at them all day. They were a deep color of grey, like a rainy-day sky. They made him look so forlorn. Suddenly, she wanted to make them look happy. Shaking her head, she finally remembered that he was more than a picture.

He smirked and raised a dark eyebrow. "Like what you see, Miss?" he said in a cocky, smart-ass attitude, bending into a bow for added effect. He kept his eyes on her at all times, though. He didn't want her running away. Not when they were all alone; not when she was so near.

Starfire shook her head and looked away. "No..." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "W-what's your name? Why did you want to meet me?" she questioned curiously. She was actually sort-of grateful that she didn't have to be alone, but she would rather have had better company. She leaned back against the tree she was sitting at, now looking intently at him.

_Let me never see the sun...  
And never see your smile...  
Let us be so dead and so gone,  
So far away from life.  
Just close my eyes...  
Hold me tight...  
And bury me deep inside your heart..._

"Ahh... Am I that pleasing that you must ask for my name? Well, well, can't disappoint the lady," he replied softly. He bowed once more, grinning. "The name is Matsaku Ryusaki, mademoiselle. And for you other question...I wanted to be alone with you." He walked over to her and got onto his knees, taking her hand in his and deftly kissing it in such a way that made her tingle.

Starfire quickly pulled her away and wiped it on her clothes. Matsaku looked a little hurt at that, but recovered quickly. Sitting down beside her, he looked at the forest around them. "These colors are fantastic... The yellows, browns, oranges...reds..." he said, looking at her as he stated the last color, admiring her hair. She didn't notice, for she was staring at the colors too.

"Yes, they are very beautiful. One wonders why they can't stay like this year-round. I do not care much for the color of green," she said softly. Matsaku frowned at that. "But why not? I must say, I don't like it much either, except...when I see your eyes I fall in love with it." Starfire looked over to him, those green eyes widening at what he was saying.

Matsaku smiled at her, a very sincere smile, one that could melt someone's heart. Starfire wouldn't give in to his smile, and stood up. She brushed some of the leaves off of her body and started walking away. When Matsaku realized that she was walking away, he jumped up and followed her.

"Starfire, you must listen to what I have to say," he said urgently. "I've been watching you for so long. You don't kn-" Starfire turned around and cut him off. "Matsaku, I have no wish to converse with you any further. I do not want to associate with villains of any kind. Please, leave me be." Her voice was calm, and cold. From all the days of secretly watching her, Matsaku had never seen Starfire's eyes so...unfeeling. He was momentarily puzzled on how she could be like that. Starfire took this opportunity to turn again and walk away.

Regaining his thoughts, Matsaku ran after her again. He laid his hand on her shoulder, stopping her and turning her toward him. "Listen to me Starfire. Please. I...I love you."

_All I ever wanted was you, my love.  
You...all I ever wanted is you, my love..  
You're all I ever wanted, you, oh my love...  
You're all I ever wanted, you, my love.._

Starfire stopped at those words. She stared at him, her jaw hanging down. She closed her eyes slowly, then opened them again. Both Starfire and Matsaku started to blush simultaneously. They stood there, looking at each other, not saying a word, not moving an inch.

Matsaku couldn't take anymore of this. He slowly leaned in, closing the space between them. Starfire lifted her lips up to his, a plan forming in her head. Matsaku brushed his lips across hers, causing her to part hers just slightly. She anticipated this movement of his, but didn't resist. He lifted a hand up to the back of her head, pulling it closer to him. He continued the kiss, wrapping his other arm around her waist, pressing her against a tree and he gently, sweetly ravaged her mouth with his kisses. She lost all thought of what she was going to do and responded greatly to him, bringing both of her hands up to cup his face, throwing all plans to the wind.

_That's the way it's always been.  
My heart stops beating only for you, baby.  
Only for your loving._

They continued like that for a few more beautiful moments, until Starfire snapped back into the cold, hard reality that was there. Her eyes brimmed with tears, her lower lip trembling as she realized what she had just done. She pulled her head away from his, and then pushed his body off of hers. Matsaku was taken off guard as she ran away from him.

_I must go, quickly! _Starfire thought to herself. She paused for a moment, then decided to fly. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she had to go. She chose a direction and flew. She traveled higher, up to a point where she could barely breathe and her limbs started to freeze. She traveled in that climate for as long as she could take. She gradually lowered herself down some, but had really worn her body out. She fought for consciousness, her vision becoming blurry and black. She continued to fly, but only succeeded for a few more moments before falling out of the sky, plummeting to the ground at a frightfully dangerous speed.

_All I ever wanted was you, my love.  
You...all I ever wanted is you, my love..  
You're all I ever wanted, you, my love...  
You're all I ever wanted, you, my love.._

* * *

_Oh my gosh. I am soooo sorry! I've taken forever! I guess it's just been writer's block or something. Maybe that's why this chapter wasn't as good. Oh welp. I hope it's good enough for your liking. :)_


	4. First Comes Heavy Breathing

_**Disclaimer**: Yeah yeah, you want it? Then read in Chapter 1. _

_Endless: Life really sucks._

_Vyxen: I know. Makes ya wonder what it's all about, right?_

_Endless: Yeah…. Sorry about the long wait guys! I bet you're dying to read the rest! So much has been happening in my family and with me, it's been really hard. Welp, this is the next installment of Like I Love You! It's a little short. Bear wiff meh. And robstar4ever, I'll be nice and not do songfic. Thanks to all who gave reviews!!!_

_Chapter 4 – First Comes Heavy Breathing_

* * *

The whole Tower was lit up as darkness fell outside. Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin were gathered in the living room. They were all talking about the same thing: Starfire. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"So… We all know that Starfire hasn't been seen since this morning," Cyborg said, standing up and pacing around. "And we're all worrying because this has never happened, right?" He paused to look at everyone's reaction. They all nodded, but you could tell that there were different views. Robin looked so forlorn, his head resting on his shoulder. Raven looked calm, but you could catch a glimpse of worry in her eyes. Beast Boy looked like he was about to cry, and kept giving Robin dirty looks. Cyborg was just very tired and wished that she would come back already.

"Robin, tell us again what happened when you last saw her," Raven inquired softly. She, too, wanted to get this over with.

Robin looked up at all of them from his place. He started to speak, but kept fumbling with the words. They kept asking him about it, and it was always the same story. "Well, I asked her about what happened last night, and why she let the thing escape. Then she just grabbed her head and yelled "Stop asking me questions" and ran off. That's all…"

They all sighed and went back to thinking. Robin couldn't take it anymore and stood up. "I'm going to search for Starfire. Alone," he said, and walked off.

"There he goes. It's obvious that he loves her… but maybe he's just being a bit too persistent, don't you think?" asked Cyborg.

_

* * *

_

_Robin smiled at her and took one of her hands after she set her cup down. "Star...what happened last night? We were all knocked out and couldn't see what happened. Why did you let that... thing get away?"_

__

Matsaku brushed his lips across hers, causing her to part hers just slightly. She anticipated this movement of his, but didn't resist. He lifted a hand up to the back of her head, pulling it closer to him. He continued the kiss, wrapping his other arm around her waist, pressing her against a tree and he gently, sweetly ravaged her mouth with his kisses.

_  
_

_As she flew, she fought for consciousness, her vision becoming blurry and black. She continued to fly, but only succeeded for a few more moments before falling out of the sky, plummeting to the ground at a frightfully dangerous speed._

* * *

Starfire screamed as she woke from her dream. The noise pierced the darkness around her. That dream felt like a nightmare, like a giant nightmare that was her life. After calming her beating heart down, she viewed her surroundings. It was quiet, and dark. She felt like she was off the ground, and there were things blocking her view. Her limbs ached all over, and it felt like she had a giant lump on her head. She was laying in a very uncomfortable position, things sticking into her back. She moved her body a little and fell down. She screamed again as she hit the ground with a loud thump. 

"I……fell….into….a tree……" Starfire said as she stared up into the branches. Her body hurt even more now, her butt the most. She stood up slowly, grabbing onto the tree for support. Her head was spinning violently and it hurt really badly. She paused and let herself recover, then started out towards the Tower. She really wanted to go home and went as fast as she could. She didn't dare fly in fear of falling again. As she went home, she was thinking of seeing someone again.

'_Will I ever see Matsaku again?'_


	5. I've Got a Crush On You

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Anything that you've not seen in the TV show belongs to me. NO ONE STEAL IT. Grr._

_A/N: Ok, guys... It's been a long time, ne? I've got no excuse this time. Well... except for the fact that I just changed schools, got a ton of homework, am involved in multiple after-school activities, and am really worn out. But that doesn't count. I should be more dedicated to my story. Sooo... now I'm going to try and get at least 1 chapter up a week. Please bear with me, here. U.u; It's all bad. Lol._

**_Chapter 5 - I've Got a Crush On You...

* * *

_**

It had started to rain. Hard. Starfire trudged through the sheets of precipitation, glad that they weren't freezing. It was summer, so the rain was warm. It actually felt good on her aching muscles. Starfire couldn't be happy with the rain, not when thoughts plagued her mind. First, there was Robin. He had moved his way into her head. She felt remorse for running out on him, when he was just trying to be helpful. She had very strong feelings for Robin, and that made her guilt worse. This...Matsaku was tearing her life apart.

And there appeared thoughts of Matsaku. Starfire just couldn't get over the kiss. It was amazing, like an aphrodisiac. Just thinking of it made her feel lightheaded and happy. She hadn't known this young man for more than a day and already she was daydreaming about him? Great. Starfire sighed inwardly. She was going to have to stop swooning over someone that attempted to hurt her friends.

While Starfire had been in deep thought, she had forgotten all about the rain. It was apparent that it wasn't letting up any time soon. In fact, it had been getting worse. It pelted her skin hard and made her bare arms and legs itch, strangely. She would never get used to rain on Earth. But, the fat multitude of droplets formed a grey, misty blanket, shading Star from the rest of the world. For this Star was happy.

* * *

Robin searched desperately for Starfire. As soon as the rain started, he got very worried. Who knew where she was now, if she was safe or not? The rain made it harder to look for her. Even with his training in the dark, to see what cannot be seen, he was still bumping into trees, of which the rain had turned as grey as the sky. He shouted her name out, but time after time he got no response. Where was she! He fell to his knees, not wanting to give up, but unable to search any longer. His skin was soaked completely, and he was chilled to the bone. The rain was pouring down harder now. He curled a hand into a fist and ground it into his eyes. To an onlooker it seemed like he was getting water out, but Robin knew that he was crying for Starfire. 

When around her, Robin felt like he needed to protect her. He always felt that need. He wanted nothing to harm her. He wanted nothing to change the way that she smiled. When near her, Robin became happy, but only when she was happy. If she was feeling sad, Robin would always try his best to change that. But this morning... He didn't know what came over him. Starfire was keeping something secret. They never really kept secrets from each other, and that is what worried him. He didn't want to get her angry, or be a pest, but he was concerned.

Robin bowed his head as he thought about Starfire's ruby red hair, her emerald green eyes, the purple outfit she always wore. She was beautiful in every way to him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he started to tear up again. Wiping away all traces of water from his eyes, he came to a realization.

He loved Starfire.

With all of his heart, he loved her.

He couldn't stand being without her. It almost killed him when he knew she was in danger. All he wanted now was for her to be there in front of him. He wanted to see her hair, eyes, face, body... He wanted to hug her and squeeze her tight and never let her go.

Robin heard a noise and raised his head. Right there, before his eyes, the beautiful, red-haired angel stood. She lowered herself to her knees and raised a hand, touching Robin's face gently.

"Robin, is that actually _you_?" she asked, shocked to find him out here in the rain.

Robin nodded and brought his hand to lay gently on hers. "Starfire, is that _you? _

Starfire nodded quickly and Robin pulled her into a warm embrace. "Starfire, I've been looking for you for an hour! I was so worried that you were in trouble!" He paused, squeezing her frame tighter. "I'm sorry for what happened this morning," he whispered into her ear. "I was scared that something bad had happened to you last night."

Starfire could only shake her head "no" and squeeze Robin back. She felt so bad for running out. She wanted to tell him, but couldn't find her voice. She was grateful that she had found him. She couldn't find her voice to tell him that, either. All Starfire did was bury her face into his shoulder and whispered, "Let's go home..."

* * *

_Thanks so much guys! I know this isn't all that good. Haha. I try.  
_


End file.
